At The Drive In
by Freakycuteducky
Summary: What would they act like if they weren't Ninja's? Pranks, School, Stealing shoes, Flee's, Friends, Couples, Frenchfries. Learn and watch them At The Drive In! Konoha Highschool. Revolves mostly around Sakura. Rated T for Language and odd scenes.CHAP 6 UP
1. A Youthful Begining

I got this idea from a fan pic on deviantart by trysicle. I own nothing but this fan fiction and my smexy goth boots. XD

* * *

_**At The Drive-In**_: 

It was a Friday afternoon and Sakura was just leaving the high school. As usual as every other Friday since 7th grade, she walked over to Tusunade's Drive-In, which was only four long blocks away from the school. But by cutting around the back of the school and through a gas station, she made it there in no time to see her best friend Ino waving at her from the back of Sasuke's car where she was eating with her other friends who she knew since she moved to Konoha in 7th grade. Looking up as Sakura got close, Naruto ran over- almost tripping over his shoelaces in the attempt, a sight that amused the others greatly- and glomped her into a hug before pulling her over with an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Sakura! Your late!" Naruto said as he ambushed her. She grinned. "Your just glad that it wasn't you for once! Speaking of which, don't you already have a Saturday detention?" Ino, Sasuke and Neji laughed. "Already?!" Ino asked, "It's just the first week of school!"

"Wow, dope." Sasuke smirked. "What'd you do this time? Skateboard down the halls? Put pudding on Principal Sandaime's chair? Replace Mr. Iruka's files with blank papers again?"

"Naruto did that?!" Lee exclaimed. "That is VERY UN-YOUTHFUL! You should be playing sports and having fun to strengthen your youth-fullness! As Mr. Gai says-!" He was cut off as Neji stuffed his mouth with a handful of fries. "Have you tasted the 'youth-fullness' of these fries Lee?"

Before Lee could finish his fries and go into a speech about how 'YOUTHFUL they were INDEED!' Naruto answered Sasuke's question. "Nah, I just came late four times, and since four tardy's in a quarter equals a Saturday detention..." He trailed off and let them continue the sentence for themselves, since it wasn't worth finishing.

"By the way, where's the other's?" Sakura asked, since only Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, and Gaara were there as far as she could tell, as she took a sip of Ino's lemonade. "Shikamaru is inside watching Chouji eat everything insight, Temari and Ten-Ten are at her, Gaara's and Kankuro's apartment doing _something_ that has to do either with _Noony_ or Temari's graduation-which I doubt, Hinata should be here soon and Kankuro..." Here she paused in thought "Last I saw, he was trying to save his _dolls_ from being eaten by Chouji." Ino explained, using the secret name for Neji they had come up with once Ten-Ten first confessed her crush on him during one of the girls many talks after school when they weren't around the boys and were talking about random stuff that somehow lead to talking about boys.

Laughing at the thought of one of Kankuro's miniature puppets he kept in his backpack and locker- which to his annoy-meant, his friends and siblings called _dolls-_ that he used to freak out teachers, students and just plain _anybody_, being eaten by Chouji.

Gaara, who'd been eating his fries and coke as he listened to the others, wishing he brought his notebook and I-pod with him, suddenly felt full and couldn't eat anymore, even though he hadn't even touched his burger yet! Taking one look at how big it was and he still had some fries left, he almost barfed! "Ugggh..." He groaned and held out the last of his food to them. "Who wants it? I can't take anymore."

They all shook their heads. "Sorry man, I had enough." Sasuke said. Neji nodded his head in agreement. "Me too, sorry."

"As much YOUTH-FULLNESS and STRENGTH comes from the devouring of food, I must detest as well." Lee added with a sour-full look. Naruto nodded. "I already had three. I'm STUFFED!"

Looking put out, Gaara turned to the girls. "Ino? Sakura?" Ino shook her head. "I already got, maybe you should try Chouji." Sakura took pity on him. "Sure, I haven't eaten since lunch." Taking the tray away from him she picked up a fry and began to eat.

Soon they could see Hinata running towards them, in a powder blue short sleeved peasant blouse with a gray long sleeved shirt underneath and jeans, her boots clicking on the pavement. "S-sorry, guys." She said as she tried to catch her breath. "I was talking to Kakashi in the music room about my lessons." They never called their music teacher by anything but his first name except when talking about him to other teachers and the like. "Huh? Where's Kiba and Shino? I thought they were coming today." She added.

"Kiba told me that Shino got a new bug that seems to be related to the flee so he's at home right now trying to wash it off of him and Akamaru, Shino keeps trying to call him and explain he didn't know but Kiba won't answer him. Seems like he's really pissed off." Naruto said. It was funny in a way but they all knew that the fight was serious and Hinata was almost put to tears at the news that her two best friends were fighting.

Naruto put an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "It's ok, Hinata! Kiba'll get over it eventually! It's not the first time something like this happened and they both got over it and everything was fine!" The way he was holding her, made her body lean into his chest, and even though she stopped stuttering and blushing like she did in 7th grade, she still hadn't gotten over her crush and blushed as she felt his build under his orange sweatshirt. "Th-thank you Naruto." Seeing them like that, Ino and Sakura got an evil look on their faces and shared a glance as they took out their digital camera's as Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kankuro exited the building.

Naruto was still smiling like the idiot he was for cheering his friend up and Hinata was too busy blushing and grinning shyly to notice how long he'd been holding her that it wasn't until the flashes faded and the other two girls were 'aww'ing and cooing over the pictures they just took that she looked up and noticed, before pulling away from a dumbfounded Naruto.

"I-I should probably be going now! Bye everyone!" Hinata waved as she ran off. Naruto just waved back confused. Once Hinata was out of sight, Ino and Sakura slapped the back of his head hard. "OUCH!" Naruto rubbed his head. "What was _that_ for?"

"Don't you see what you did, Dope?" Sasuke asked as the three who just came out asked what was wrong with Hinata. Neji just shook his head with a look that clearly stated his friend was an idiot and he didn't know why he was friends with him in the first place. "You don't want to know..."

Lee nodded. "Naruto is talented in many areas of youth, but that of women clearly has deserted him completely."

Naruto still looked confused. "What are you guys talking about? I cheered Hinata up just fine!" Everyone else just sighed. "Your right Neji. This is just too troublesome to bother..." Shikamaru told him. Everyone else but Naruto and Gaara nodded, because they both still didn't get it. Naruto because he was an ignorant idiot and Gaara because he didn't get what the whole big deal was. He sighed though, still wishing he had his notebook. Maybe he should start thinking of getting a camera like Sakura and Ino?

"What more do you expect from a dope like Naruto?" Sasuke added making the girls laugh. Naruto glared and smirked playfully. "Oh yea, Bastard?" With that he stole one of Sasuke's shoes and ran away with it. "What the Hell?!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto as he ran. "Gimme back my shoe!" Naruto laughed. "Gotta come get it, Bastard!" He called back. The vein on Sasuke's temple throbbed as he glared venomously at the orange covered teen across the parking lot.

Sakura, Ino, Neji, Chouji, Kankuro, and Lee couldn't help but laugh at their antics and even Gaara smirked at Sasuke's expense once Shikamaru said that. "It's too troublesome being friends with you guys." No one would have believed that Gaara had actually made a happy expression hadn't it been for Sakura who was tapping the whole thing and had turned around to get everyone's expression- mostly Sasuke because of how mad he was- and taped the moment.

Eventually Naruto dumped Sasuke's shoe on top of someone's truck and came back where- after beating up Naruto a bit- Sasuke was forced to hop on one foot to get his shoe back because not even the girls were willing to go and get it for him since Sakura was tapping and Ino was "Having too much fun watching you two." Hopping across to the truck, it took him several tries to jump high enough to reach the shoe because Naruto had to throw the shoe up since the truck had high 'pimped-up' wheels.

Pulling on his shoe, Sasuke got an evil look on his face that gave Naruto only a few moments to figure out what the look meant before having too run for his life from a very annoyed Uchiha.

"SaaaaKUuurRaaaa!" Naruto squealed in a high pitched girlie voice as he ran around the parking lot, occasionally having to dodge the random garbage that Sasuke picked off the ground while chasing him and threw at the poor orange blur.

Sweat dropping at the sight of them, the others laughed it off and went about collecting the garbage that had accumulated around them. Pilling it all up on the tray in front of Ino and Sakura, Chouji and Shikamaru left in Shikamaru's car, waving good-bye as they pulled out and drove away. Sakura was just about to take the tray to the nearby trash can when another pair of hands stopped her. "It's okay Lee, I can handle it."

"I'm not Lee." The voice sounded slightly amused at her expense. Looking up, Sakura's eyes met with another pair of green eyes like hers only bluer and surrounded by thick eyeliner that seemed to be covering heavy bags. _'Is he okay?'_

"Oh!" Sakura sounded surprised, as she should be, Gaara didn't offer to help much. In fact, he didn't do anything much. "Sorry Gaara, I'm just so used to having Lee stealing the tray away from me saying 'It's YOUTHFUL to help fair maidens!' that I expected you to be him." Gaara smirked at her blush. "Its cool, but next time you should keep a tighter grip when your surprised, you almost dropped the tray."

Looking down she saw it was true, when she heard his voice she lossend her grip and it would have all fallen if he hadn't caught it. "Thanks Gaara, it would have been 'Too troublesome' as Shika would put it to pick that all up again." It was his turn to blush but he hid it well so no one saw as he turned around to carry the tray to the trash. "Your welcome."

When he returned, Neji and Lee had gotten into Neji's car, and Sakura and Ino were going to walk home to the apartment building they lived in together. Sasuke was giving Naruto a ride home like he always did and they were offering to give the girls a ride home, despite how close they lived. But Ino just waved them off. "We're going to talk about girl stuff that's private and really wouldn't interest you two anyway"

Naruto whined. "How do you know that? Come on! I'm interested!"

"No, besides we like to walk and it's good exercise." Sakura told him.

"But I wanna know!" Naruto whined some more and started to jump around them asking "Please? Please?" Annoying the heck out of everyone until Sasuke finally hit him over the head hard and dragged him into the car. "Come on, they said 'No', and 'No' means **NO**!"

Pouting as they left, Naruto called back as he waved. "Someday I'll find out what you guys talk about!" The only thing they heard after that was his yelled "Ow!" as they assumed Sasuke hit him again to shut him up.

Sakura and Ino laughed at that as they walked away yelling and waving good-bye to those still left. Neji and Lee drove away, Neji giving a slight wave and Lee...being Leeish... Kankuro opened their car door and Gaara jumped in, with a last look over at where he could still see a pink blur.

* * *

If you want more, review! I have _pages_ MORE! If you just press the little blue button...Go, press, now! 


	2. Guy & Girl Talk

Disclaimer: Don't own it, that's why I'm writting these sad excuses for stories in something called FAN fiction

RECAP:

"But I wanna know!" Naruto whined some more and started to jump around them asking "Please? Please?" Annoying the heck out of everyone until Sasuke finally hit him over the head hard and dragged him into the car. "Come on, they said 'No', and 'No' means **NO**!"

Pouting as they left, Naruto called back as he waved. "Someday I'll find out what you guys talk about!" The only thing they heard after that was his yelled "Ow!" as they assumed Sasuke hit him again to shut him up.

Sakura and Ino laughed at that as they walked away yelling and waving good-bye to those still left. Neji and Lee drove away, Neji giving a slight wave and Lee...being Leeish... Kankuro opened their car door and Gaara jumped in, with a last look over at where he could still see a pink blur.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Say Lee," Neji asked after they had driven a few blocks and his companion had calmed down to a slightly normal condition. "Yes, Neji?"

"Why didn't you bothe-help Sakura earlier like you usually do?"

Lee flashed his teeth. "EASY! I saw Gaara try and be a YOUTHFUL good guy and didn't want to steal his YOUTHFULNESS!"

Here he posed and flashed his teeth with a wink and a thumbs up that clearly empathized his next statement. "So I did the YOUTHFUL thing to do and let him have his YOUTHFULNESS as a good guy by being a good guy!"

Staring at him, Neji sweat dropped before pulling him back down from his pose. "Idiot, don't stand when I'm driving."

* * *

"So Sakura..." Ino trailed off, waiting for her friends response. 

"Yea?"

"What do you think of Sasuke?" Ino blushed when she said his name.

Sakura looked up in thought. "Well, he is good looking and smart, but..."

"But?!" Ino asked impaitiontly when Sakura didn't finish. Sakura shrugged. "He's great and stuff, I just don't know if he's the one for me, he's perfect in every way...but when I think of if he's the one for me...I just get this empty sad feeling, like I want something more, someone who's flaws I could love and adore..." She trailed off, not wanting to go any farther into the conversation. Ino realizing this, stayed silent as they walked.

Finally feeling that she had enough of the silence, Ino jumped Sakura and hugged her tightly from the side, trapping her arms, her head on Sakura's shoulder. "Awww...Saki! I love you!"

"Um...? I love you too?" Sakura laughed, the tone of her voice stating she thought her friend was acting weirdly but hugged her back with what movement she sill had in her arms. Letting go, she and Ino locked their arms together. "So who _do_ u like?" Ino asked slyly. Sakura grinned. "I don't _like_ anyone at the moment. Right now, I'm just thinking of my future."

"But thinking of the future means thinking of guys too though." Ino replied.

"True, I have been checking them out and comparing them." Sakura answered bashfully grinning. "Then tell me!" Ino yelled, causing the few people they passed to stare at her. She cough lightly. "Please?"

Sakura let go of Ino's arm to clutch at her sides, lost in a fit of hysterical laughter. "I-Ino! Y-Your f-face!" Ino grinned and decided to torture her friend a bit more. "Oh! So now I'm ugly? Thanks for telling me!" She turned away, acting mad. Sakura just laughed harder. "O-O-Ok. E-Enough! I surrender!" Sakura stood back up and raise her palms, still shaking with laughter.

"Good! Now tell me!" Ino commanded and locked their arms once more. As they began to walk again, Sakura started talking. "Let's see...Neji's kinda cute, but he looks too much like a girl and he's already for Ten-Ten, and I don't steal other girls men. Lee's sweet and well meaning- if a little eccentric, but I just don't have those kinds of feelings for him. I already told you about Sasuke. Naruto's a great guy, caring and protective-he'll make a great husband and father someday-, he's cute and I even love his flaws! But whenever he asks me out I say no because I understand how Hinata feels for him and I wish I could feel that way for a guy. Plus, like I said, I'd never steal another girls man."

She sighed at the thought of a guy she could call her own and would protect her with his last dying breath, who she would feel protected and loved by, who she knew she could have a good future with. "Chouji and Kankuro are definitively out, Shikamaru I don't even _want_ to know what would happen. Gaara...Is still unknown. So, as you can see, I don't like anyone at the moment." Sakura sighed again once she finished.

Ino, who had been looking at her as she listened, turned away to look in front of her. "I see..." They walked in silence, lost in thought, both looking down at their feet as they walked. After awhile, Ino realized Sakura was asking her something. "Yea?"

"I asked, 'Do you _like_ anyone?'"

Ino turned red. It would be mean to tell her she did! '_But wait. Sakura doesn't care anyway. Other girls might be crushed but Sakura..._' She took a look at her best friend. '_She could care less, even if I had a boyfriend, all she'd do would be happy for me._' Calming down, Ino smiled softly. "Yea." She told Sakura dreamly. Sakura grinned at the look on her friends face. "Good, care to tell me?" Ino laughed and shook her head no, getting out of her little day dream. "No way! U could put Lee in a pink tutu, and I _STILL _wouldn't crack!" Sakura thought. "What about Kakashi?" Ino thought about it. "Actually...He'd look good in a tutu, with a long-sleeved turtle neck underneath to cover his face."

"Your right!" Sakura exclaimed after picturing it. "Then...How 'bout...Sasuke!" Ino stopped still. '_Sasuke...Pink tutu...Death glaring..._' Turning her head away from Sakura, she clamped her mouth shut and covered it with her hand and looked up to pretend to be thinking to cover that she was shaking with laughter. To bad for her, it wasn't working and Sakura added the killing blow. "Imagine, the tutu's covered in lace and pink sparkles, his legs in tights and ballerina shoes. Quite _manly_ isn't it?" She said, acting innocently as Ino cracked and fell to her knee's, clutching her sides as she laughed. "Oh! Oh! Ow! I-I-I s-sur-render! Sa-Sakura!" Tears of laughter and pain filled her eyes. "P-Please. I give up!"

Gasping for air, Ino stood up and composed herself. "Fine, you win. It's Sasuke." Sakura grinned in victory and joy that her friend found someone she believed she could love. "Good! But if he ever hurts you, you know I'm gonna kick his ass." Ino smirked back. "Likewise for you and Gaara."

Sakura gave her an incredulous look and replied nonchalantly. "Very funny."

* * *

On the way to Naruto's house, Sasuke sneezed. '_Why do I have the feeling I want to kill someone?_' But then he thought back to his older brother and figured it was him. It was because of him he was an orphan, and lived in a boarding house where he payed for rent with no family since he was little. '_He even killed Mom..._' 

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't heard Naruto's question and looked at him inquiringly. "What?"

"I was asking if your okay. You just sneezed, your eyes are teary and you seem to be dozing off because you haven't heard a thing I said! Are you sure you can drive? OMG! We're going to dieee!!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke we're going to crash! Gimme the wheel! AH! AH! AHHH!!!" Naruto scram and Sasuke just stared at him. "Naruto..."

He paused in his screaming. "Yea?"

"We're already parked in front of your apartment." Sasuke told him and Naruto sweat dropped and jumped out carrying his backpack. "Oh. Heehee..." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "K, I'll see you later Sasuke."

Sasuke who was already pulling out just 'Hn'd. "Oie! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled even though they were only four feet apart. Sasuke clenched his teeth in annoyance. "Yea, Dope?"

Naruto humphed and crossed his arms. "I was wondering if you wanna come over tomorrow, you know...To hang out and have some fun?"

Sasuke looked at him to see if he was serious and it seemed he was. "Okay, Dope. See ya tomorrow." He began to drive away.

Naruto waved. "BYE! I'll see you tomorrow!"

* * *

"Yo, Gaara?" 

"Hn?" Gaara kept looking out the window of Kankuro's car, not looking at him when he answered.

"Since when do you help clean up?" Gaara took a glance at his older brother and saw him smirking.

"Kankuro..." Gaara trailed off.

"Yea?" He smiled.

"Shut it."

When Gaara took another glance at him, Kankuro was no longer smiling. Just the way Gaara liked it.

* * *

Okies...I REALLY want comments on this! Plz someone review? I show'd it to my friend and she liked it so I decided to update for her. Thanx! 

And about how Sakura and Ino act...That's based on how some of my friends and I act XD


	3. The Next Day, Part 1

Disclaimer: Umm...I don't know who owns it but I sure don't! XD

Author's Note: Thanx Sora for the reviews and I hope I get reveiws from other pplz. I REALLY think you guys will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writting it!

* * *

RECAP:

"Oie! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled even though they were only four feet apart. Sasuke clenched his teeth in annoyance. "Yea, Dope?"

Naruto humphed and crossed his arms. "I was wondering if you wanna come over tomorrow, you know...To hang out and have some fun?"

Sasuke looked at him to see if he was serious and it seemed he was. "Okay, Dope. See ya tomorrow." He began to drive away.

Naruto waved. "BYE! I'll see you tomorrow!"

* * *

Chapter 3:

The next day Sasuke pulled in front of Naruto's apartment and after locking the car, rang his numbers' bell and waited.

And waited...

and waited...

and waaaaaaited...

Twitching in annoyance from having waited 10 minutes, Sasuke went up the fire-escape and onto Naruto's balcony and finding his window open. _'The idiot doesn't think he'd be robbed?'_ Sasuke scoffed and jumped inside to Naruto's living room. _'Correction, he has _NOTHING_ to rob.'_ It was true, the only thing someone could rob here was either the furniture which was covered in Naruto's dirty clothes and garbage, or his precious ramen.

Straying clear of Naruto's dirty underwear lying in a pile to his right, Sasuke found his way down a hallway. Finding three doors, two on the left and one on the right, he choose the right and stumbled in to find a snoring Naruto in a room filled with video games, clothes, garbage, a tv, Playstation2, several skateboards and covered in pictures and posters.

Noticing that his alarm clock was ringing but Naruto was sleeping through it, Sasuke passed through Naruto's living room again, avoiding anything that smelt like a dead cat, he went into the kitchen a filled a bucket he found underneath the sink with cold water and ice cubes, and returned to Naruto's room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered snickering.

Naruto snorted in his sleep and rolled to his other side, scratching his butt.

"Naaaruuuutooo..." Sasuke crept closer. Getting no response, he dumped the buckets content over his friends head.

"C-C-CO-COLD!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled and jumped up in bed, knocking the bucket out of Sasuke's hands and onto his head, knocking himself out.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Dope..."

* * *

Sorries that it's short XD But the rest of the day will be used for the next few chaps! If you wanna know what happens next, review!


	4. The Next Day, Part 2

Discalimer: I don't own it, No idea who does sorry but it SURE isn't me or it'd be a really cruddy story wouldn't it?

Authors Note: Thank you all so much who reveiwed! It means sooooo MUCH! (hugs them all) Yes, I know I'm weird but bear with me plz? XD

* * *

RECAP:

Noticing that his alarm clock was ringing but Naruto was sleeping through it, Sasuke passed through Naruto's living room again, avoiding anything that smelt like a dead cat, he went into the kitchen a filled a bucket he found underneath the sink with cold water and ice cubes, and returned to Naruto's room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered snickering.

Naruto snorted in his sleep and rolled to his other side, scratching his butt.

"Naaaruuuutooo..." Sasuke crept closer. Getting no response, he dumped the buckets content over his friends head.

"C-C-CO-COLD!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled and jumped up in bed, knocking the bucket out of Sasuke's hands and onto his head, knocking himself out.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Dope..."

* * *

Chapter 4:

"SAKURA!" Ino's voice rang through Sakura's apartment. She had used the spare key that Sakura kept hidden underneath the fire extinguisher next to the stairs in front of her door to get in. "Lets go out!"

Sakura's voice called back. "Hold on Ino! I'm in the shower! I'll be right out!"

Ino sat down on Sakura's couch and flipped the tv onto MTV. "I can wait, but hurry up!" She called back.

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom to change with the towel wrapped around her. Getting into jeans and a brown tank with a light pink underneath the same color as her hair, she slipped into some brown flip flops and grabbed a brown purse to meet Ino in her living room. "Alright, I'm ready, let's go."

"Okay." Ino got up and flipped off the tv and Sakura saw she wore almost the same thing as her but a blue tank with light green underneath and a blue hoodie. Coming around to meet her, Ino also picked up her light green purse and Sakura saw she was also wearing blue flip flops. Ino laughed. "We look like twins and we didn't even plan it!"

Sakura laughed too. "Let me just get my brown hoodie from Aero and we'll be complete." And she picked it out of the closet and they went after Sakura left a note for her parents.

* * *

Once Naruto was fully up and dressed, he found Sasuke in the living room waiting. "What took you so long, Dope?" 

Naruto glared. "Whatever. What do you want to do?!" He ended he sentence with a perky smile.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You ask me to come over and have nothing planned? What a dope."

Naruto's smile faded. "I did too!"

"Oh? What?"

"I planned on doing whatever you wanted too!" He said this triumphantly and Sasuke just stared at him exasperated. "Dope," He sighed. "That's not a plan."

"It is so!" Naruto retorted.

"It most definitively is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not."

They continued like this until Sasuke got bored and left to his car with Naruto running after. "Hey! Hey! Sasuke!"

"What?" Sasuke asked once reaching his car.

"Where're we going?" Naruto asked jumping in and Sasuke shrugged.

"No idea, how about we go see what the girls have planned. They always hang out on weekends." And he pulled out of the curb and drove to the apartment complex that Ino and Sakura lived in.

* * *

Okies, who hasn't had friends who accidently dressed alike? The girls that have known eachother and have been best friends for years? b/c I have a few and lemme tell ya it's freaky O.o I hope this chapter was good and I'd like to thank everyone who reveiwed! It means so much! And if u reveiw again it means even more! So plz reveiw and u guys will get another update! I really want ur guys opinion! 


	5. The Next Day, Part 3

Disclamier: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Except this laptop and this story but Naruto belongs to somebody else I have no idea OxO

Authors Note: I'm SOOO Sorry! That I didn't update for a while b/c I was busy w/ other stuff and I've been sick so like most people, I lost my will power to do ANY sort of work...T.T But I'm back nows! Still sick and I decided to put these 2 chapters together as a treat and beacuse their kinda short, Hehe...Enjoy! Hope u all review!

Sora: Thanx so much!(Hugs) and sorry I took so long!

* * *

RECAP:

They continued like this until Sasuke got bored and left to his car with Naruto running after. "Hey! Hey! Sasuke!"

"What?" Sasuke asked once reaching his car.

"Where're we going?" Naruto asked jumping in and Sasuke shrugged.

"No idea, how about we go see what the girls have planned. They always hang out on weekends." And he pulled out of the curb and drove to the apartment complex that Ino and Sakura lived in.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Upon arriving, the boys found the girls just leaving the building and Naruto called out to them. "Sakura! Ino! Whatsup?!"

They turned around and seeing the boys, waved. Sasuke pulled up along side them and asked where they were headed.

"Nowhere really." Ino said and Sakura added. "We we're thinking of heading to the nearby mall to get some coffee at Gloria Jeans."

"Cool. We'll join you." Sasuke said. "Hop in the back."

They did so and Sasuke headed to the mall with Ino and Naruto complaining over the radio and Sakura laughing at them, not wanting to get in on their bickering. _'It's good to have friends to hang out with on the weekends.'_ Sasuke thought smiling as he turned off the radio to Ino and Naruto's protesting and all he did was laugh in response as Sakura was telling them that if they were going to fight about it, it was better off and the two of them sulked. _'Yes, it's good to have friends.'

* * *

_

_'Maybe I should hang out more with my friends.'_ Gaara thought as he watched the tv and Kankuro polished his _'dolls'_ next to him. _'It's gotta be more interesting than this!'_ He sighed and Kakuro looked at him. "What's wrong Gaara?"

"Nothing, just bored to death." Gaara answered.

Kankuro shrugged. "Wanna go out to watch a movie or something? Temari's out with Ten-ten at the mall, could be boys day out or something."

Normally Gaara would turn it down and make his brother feel bad but lately he was doing things differently. _'What harm can it do?'_

"Sure, just let me go get ready and we'll go out." He said getting up to go to his room and get dressed.

Kankuro looked up surprised but pleased and smiled. "Sure thing lil' bro. I'll go too." With that he too got up and put away his _'dolls'_ to get ready for a day out.

Once again Gaara thought as he pulled off his night shirt to take a shower. _'What harm can it do?'

* * *

_Man, I wanna see Gaara w/out his shirt on...Somehow I'll work that into later chapters XD Anyways, here's the update and thanx to ALL my reviewers again! My story kinda suks so I'm glad u guys are enjoying it! Plz R&R if u do! 


	6. At the Mall

Disclamier: I in NO WAY own Naruto. (Though I wish I could control him and make him mine)...He belongs to someone else!

Authors Note: NEXT CHAPTER! Thanx for the reveiws!

* * *

RECAP:

"Sure, just let me go get ready and we'll go out." He said getting up to go to his room and get dressed.

Kankuro looked up surprised but pleased and smiled. "Sure thing lil' bro. I'll go too." With that he too got up and put away his _'dolls'_ to get ready for a day out.

Once again Gaara thought as he pulled off his night shirt to take a shower. _'What harm can it do?'_

* * *

Chapter 6:

Sasuke and the the others had just arrived at the mall which was a popular hangout for them and their friends though the girls went more than the guys. _'Sheesh, what an understatement, the girls not only come here several times a week, they also skip school sometimes.'_ He glanced over at Ino and Sakura who were ordering while he and Naruto stood to the side, having already ordered. Naruto sat on a stool with one of his legs dangling off and he leaned against the counter with one hand in his pocket, the other holding his Mocha Cappuccino.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto looked up from sipping on his Peach Blast. "Yea?"

"Why'd you ask me to come over yesterday?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged. "Just felt like hanging out and we are friends after all."

He looked up at Sasuke at the end of his sentence as if asking '_right?'_

Sasuke looked away and said. "Right." And he didn't need eyes in the back of his head to see Naruto's grin.

Before they could say anything else, the girls came up to them, both grinning and sipping on Carmel Vanilla Frosts with caramel on top. "Where to next?" Sakura asked. The others shrugged and walked out. "How about PacSun?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged and the girls nodded as they headed in that direction. On the way there they saw Temari and Ten-ten just stepping out of Hottopic and Ino waved. Seeing her, they waved back and headed over. "Hey guys, whatsup?" Ten-Ten asked.

"What're you guys doing here?" Temari asked smiling. "Double-date?"

The four blushed and Sakura asked. "Is that what this looks like? We're just hanging out."

Temari looked at her critically and Ten-ten said. "Actually now that I think about it, it does."

Ino shook her head and added. "It's not. Me and Sakura were headed over here and the guys gave us a ride because they had nothing better to do."

Sasuke nodded. "It's true. We were bored and Naruto's annoying."

Naruto, who had been silent up until this point because of his blushing, was knocked out of his silence. "Hey! I am not!"

The girls all giggled when Sasuke retorted that he should 'prove it' and Naruto went on to be childishly annoying. "See?" Sasuke said. "Exactly my point."

Naruto just glared and sulked.

"Where you guys headed next?" Ten-ten asked.

"We were thinking of PacSun." Ino answered.

"Cool," Temari added. "We were just head towards F.Y.E., and then maybe Borders."

"Awesome." Sakura said. "I love those stores!"

"I also want to head to Bath&Body Works," Ino added. "I need more body spray, I'm running out." The others agreed because they were thinking the same now that she reminded them and Naruto and Sasuke, who were keeping to the side decided they were glad there was at least another boy with them.

"Hey girls." Sasuke said, hoping to get him and Naruto out of going to Bath&Body. "Why don't you guys go ahead to Bath&Body and me and Naruto will meet you at F.Y.E.? We wanna take a look inside Hottopic."

Before they could get away, Sakura said. "Hold on guys." To the boys before asking Ino to pick her up a bottle of Cherry Blossom body spray when she picked up her own Cucumber Melon because she wanted to look inside Hottopic too, and handed her the money to buy it. "Sure, Sakura. Catch up with you later." Ino said and they waved goodbye to each other.

Sakura turned back to see the boys standing in front of Hottopic, suddenly regretting their decision. But it was too late now, Sasuke thought as he looked over at Sakura coming towards them. _'We'll just have to deal with it.'_ And he looked over at Naruto who saw the look in his eyes and sighed. _'Just great, we actually have to go in.'_ Naruto thought and turned simultaneously with Sasuke to look at the dark forbidding store with fear etched over their faces.

Sakura locked arms with the two of them. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go in, we have to meet the girls later." And she dragged them inside with impossible strength, the boys praying for their lives.

* * *

Sublimital messaging! Muahaha! I shall take over the world w/ trends! Muahaha! Lol's, I'm just kidding. I know I probably should come up w/ new names of stores instead of using actual stores but I can't think of anything OxO And I know it's annoying that their going shopping but I just HAVE to add normal teen stuff to this story! U guys understand right? Plz press the lil button of evilness! 


End file.
